choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Corgi
Corgi, an animal character in The Royal Romance and The Royal Heir series, can be Your Character's pet dog if you decide to adopt (��15) him. He is first seen in The Royal Romance, Book 2, Chapter 7. His default name is "Chance", but is changeable. If you don't adopt him, Bertrand will give him away for adoption. You also have the option to adopt (��12) him in The Royal Heir, Book 1, Chapter 3, before the chapter starts. The tutorial states the purchase is not retroactive. Lady Corgi can be Your Character's pet dog if you decide to adopt (��18) her. She is first seen in The Royal Heir, Book 1, Chapter 4. Her default name is "Lady Lucky", but is changeable. Puppies can be Your Character's pets if you decide to adopt (��18) them. They are first seen in The Royal Heir, Book 1, Chapter 16. Their default names are "Bucky and Daisy", but are changeable as one set. Appearance The male corgi is a red corgi, with red (or sable) and white fur. He has brown eyes, short legs and big ears. The female corgi is a black-headed tri color corgihttps://www.outlandscorgis.com/color-dominance.html, with red, black, and white fur. She has brown eyes. She wears a pink bow with pearl brooch around her neck. The puppies are miniature versions of the adults. Chapters: Corgi The Royal Romance Book 2 * Chapter 7: Girl's Night Out * Chapter 8: City of Lights (Determinant) * Chapter 10: Tea Time in Paris (Determinant) * Chapter 12: Family Ties (Determinant) * Chapter 16: A Monumental Night (Determinant) * Chapter 18: Noble at Heart (Determinant) Book 3 * Chapter 1: Twilight Hour (Determinant) * Chapter 4: Any Port in a Storm (Determinant) * Chapter 7: Haute Culture (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 13: Caught (Determinant) * Chapter 14: Welcome, One and All (Determinant) * Chapter 17: Save the Date (Determinant) * Chapter 18: Bride to Be (Determinant) * Chapter 19: You Are Cordially Invited (Determinant) * Chapter 20: A Warm Reception (Determinant) * Chapter 21: Taken (Determinant) * Chapter 22: Happily Ever After (Determinant) The Royal Holiday * Chapter 1: 'Tis the Season (Determinant) * Chapter 2: Winter Wonderland (Determinant) * Chapter 3: Silent Night (Determinant) * Chapter 4: Holly Jolly (Determinant) The Royal Heir Book 1 *Chapter 2: Last Night in Paradise (Mentioned; Determinant) *Chapter 3: Your Kingdom Awaits (Determinant) *Chapter 4: Courting Crowns (Determinant) *Chapter 5: The Open Road (Determinant) *Chapter 6: Home, Home on the Range (Determinant) * Chapter 8: Ride Like the Wind (Determinant) * Chapter 9: Ladies' Night (Determinant) * Chapter 10: The Beaumont Bachelor Bash (Determinant) * Chapter 13: Spreading the Word (Determinant) * Chapter 14: The Announcement (Determinant) * Chapter 16: Great Expectations (Determinant) Book 2 * Chapter 1: Labor of Love (Determinant) * Chapter 2: First Days (Determinant) Chapters: Lady Corgi The Royal Heir Book 1 * Chapter 4: Courting Crowns * Chapter 5: The Open Road (Determinant) * Chapter 6: Home, Home on the Range (Determinant) * Chapter 8: Ride Like the Wind (Determinant) * Chapter 9: Ladies' Night (Determinant) * Chapter 10: The Beaumont Bachelor Bash (Determinant) * Chapter 13: Spreading the Word (Determinant) * Chapter 14: The Announcement (Determinant) * Chapter 16: Great Expectations (Determinant) Book 2 * Chapter 2: First Days (Determinant) Chapters: Puppies The Royal Heir Book 1 * Chapter 16: Great Expectations Book 2 * Chapter 2: First Days (Determinant) Relationships Maxwell Beaumont Maxwell found the corgi when he was jogging. It followed him and he decided to bring it with him. During the assassination attempt, Maxwell stopped on his way out to get the corgi out of the palace and to safety. Your Character The corgi liked you upon first meeting you. Justin tells you that adopting him will endear you to the press and public. You can adopt the dog and name it. The press and audience will adore the corgi when you bring him with you. You can choose him as ring bearer for your wedding. In The Royal Heir, Book 1, Chapter 16, if you own either or both Corgi and Lady Corgi, the puppies are noted to be their offspring. If you own neither, the puppies are described as "strays" that come upon your baby shower. You can choose to keep them or find another home for them. Madeleine The corgi dislikes Madeleine. Prince Liam Prince Liam uses your dog for his marriage proposal to your character in Book 2, Chapter 16. The corgi is seen holding the engagement ring on its collar. Queen Amalas Queen Amalas bestows you a gift of a female corgi when you and your Love Interest welcome foreign royalty and dignitaries to Cordonia. Gallery Other Looks Corgi Suit.png|Suit Masked_Corgi.jpg|Masked Corgi. Chapter 4, re-write Corgi Holiday Sweater.png|Holiday Sweater Miscellaneous The Royal Romance, Book 2 promo.jpg|On Book 2 Cover Corgi'sChewtoy.png|Dom's Dragon form as a chewtoy for TRR Corgi ReallifeTRRcorgi.jpg|Real Life Inspiration CorgitrranswerfromQandAoninstagram.png|Scientific Proof Choices Insiders.png|Featured on Insiders ad PBwishesplayersgoofluckonfinals.png|Good Luck on Finals NewinfoforTRRSequelSeriesasofFeb012019.png|Promise to Return to Bk4 TRHTrailerCover.jpeg|The Royal Heir trailer TRH Corgi 2nd chance.jpeg Trivia * The corgi is featured in the covers of The Royal Romance, Book 2 and The Royal Heir, Book 1. * Penelope designs the suit the corgi wears for your wedding. * If you adopt the male corgi in The Royal Romance, you can pick him as ring bearer. He will also be your "flower girl". * In the last chapter of The Royal Romance, Book 3, you get alone time with him before leaving for your honeymoon. * In The Royal Heir, Chapter 3, you are able to adopt him if you haven't previously purchased him. Because this purchase takes place before the chapter begins, the story will now "assume" you have had him and not create a new introduction for him. * The lady corgi is also featured on the cover of The Royal Heir, Book 1. * The appearances of the corgi and the lady corgi are used in a premium scene of The Royal Masquerade, Chapter 7, for the Oracles of Future. References Category:Characters Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:'The Royal Heir' Characters Category:Animals Category:Pets